Irashai
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Uma atitude precipitada, a desconfiança, traição e o fim derradeiro. Yaoi, deathfic, Kai´s POV, subentende se um darklemon. Oneshot


**Nota de 01/11/05:** Oiii! Eu tava de bobeira, com vontade de ler fanfic de Beyblade, mas sem nenhuma salva no computador... Então decidi ler essa e vi que tava cheia de erro! n-n" Bom, nem tantos erros assim, mas é que não tava lá muito bem escrita... Mas como eu não tava com vontade de reescrevê-la, acabei corrigindo só o que tava errado n-n. Hehe, então é isso. Agora podem ler a fic em paz (e a Pime na santa paz do sua barricada de saco de cimento, caso alguém tente matá-la depois disso n-n")

_--_

_Irashai_

_(Bem-vindo)_

_Sejam bem-vindos ao meu mundo. Sou Hiwatari Kai e, a partir de agora, os conduzirei ao meu submundo, às minhas trevas._

--

"_O melhor". A minha vida inteira me disseram isso, a minha vida toda treinei para ser o melhor. Ser perfeito. Era essa a única coisa realmente importante. Para ser perfeito, não podia ter sentimentos, para que não me tornasse dependente, devia seguir sempre sozinho, ser auto-suficiente, sempre vencer, saber me proteger e atacar. _

_Ser perfeito. Por que eu queria isso? Porque eu vivia à beira de uma abismo, sem meus pais, nunca tive uma família e o mais próximo disso, meu avô, me tratava como uma cobaia. Lixo. Ele não era nada mais do que lixo. Era tão doloroso, tão angustiante, não ser amado nem querido, e eu sofria tanto com isso que preferi apagar todo e qualquer sentimento e me tornar o ser frio que sou hoje. A princípio era fácil, era um lobo solitário. Meu objetivo era ser o campeão de beyblade. Tola, sim, uma idéia tola, mas tudo tem seu começo desse modo: aos poucos aprendemos a juntar forças para conseguirmos tudo o que quisermos. Se hoje começava com um simples jogo de beyblade, amanhã seriam coisas bem maiores._

_Mas nem tudo é como gostaríamos. Às vezes fraquejamos e saímos do caminho que trilhamos. De fato, quando ele me venceu naquele campeonato, mesmo que apenas em uma partida, balançou algo lá dentro. Como eu perdera para um simples amador? Mas o venci, claro que o venceria, ele era só uma criança. Uma criança que, mesmo perdendo, esticou-me sua mão, cumprimentando-me. Ridículo, eu era infinitamente melhor, não tinha como ele achar que tinha chances contra mim. Eis que veio minha segunda derrota, dessa vez definitiva, e, junto com ela, uma proposta. Oras, eu devia negar, dizer que jamais formaria uma equipe com aqueles fracotes. Mas não foi o que eu fiz, como já disse, às vezes nós fraquejamos. E eu fraquejei, nem sei por que, só sei que, de alguma forma, tinha vontade ser... Parte de um time._

_O tempo foi passando, tudo acontecendo tão depressa. Uma vez cheguei a trair meus companheiros de equipe. E eles me aceitaram de volta. Fui rude, grosso, frio. E eles me aceitaram. A verdade é que aos poucos todas as minhas barreiras e preceitos começaram a ruir. Sabe, quero dizer que era bom ter colegas, alguém que se preocupe com você, que pergunte se você está bem. E, assim, enfrentamos diversos desafios e situações. Chegou um tempo em que finalmente consegui considerá-los como amigos. _

_Vocês devem estar achando que depois disso eu ficara igual a eles, certo? Errado. Muito errado. Podia começar a provar de novos sentimentos, mas os velhos, aqueles com os quais eu crescera, continuavam bem vivos em mim. Ódio, solidão, dor, medo, tristeza, rancor. Agora eles são partes de mim e nada pode arrancá-los daqui. Então, nunca os deixei se aproximar demais, mantive minhas reservas e todo o desespero que sempre esteve presente na minha vida. Mas eu já estava acostumado, acostumado a ignorar, a mostrar-me forte e indestrutível. Nunca gostei de parecer um fraco, isto estava muito longe da perfeição. Sim, a perfeição que sempre busquei._

_Muitas coisas aconteceram, nem vale a pena contá-las e enumerá-las. O que importa é que, uma coisa desconhecida crescia no meu peito. Algo que eu não conseguia decifrar. E ela foi crescendo e aumentando. E, de repente, me via a querer passar mais tempo com aquela criança que já se transformava em jovem. Max. Não sei, nós pouco nos falávamos antes, apesar de eu sempre notar a sua presença, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso, e agora eu gostava de estar junto dele. Minto, ele sempre fôra gentil e preocupado comigo, diria que até amável. Porém, assim ele era com todo mundo, tinha aquele jeito alegre e otimista, fazia de tudo pelos amigos, até se machucava por eles. Um dependente, na maioria das vezes, precisava de nosso apoio para conseguir vencer uma partida. Um dependente totalmente oposto a mim. Um dependente que me conquistara._

_Por vezes me recriminei, tentei afastar aqueles sentimentos que brotavam em meu coração, e nada, nada de afastá-los. Bem, se já não podia mais manter-me indiferente a eles, só havia um jeito. Vocês devem saber do que estou falando. E, então, com um sinal positivo do garoto, ele tornou-se meu amante. Creio que esta palavra signifique muito pouco do que nós fomos. Talvez por eu nunca ter tido coragem de admitir o que sentia, nunca o pedi em namoro. Mas ele aceitava, gostava de mim, eu podia sentir, e não se importava se eu fosse um medroso, um covarde. Engraçado, aquele garoto conseguiu apagar boa parte das trevas que me dominavam. Acho que aqueles tempos foram os únicos que eu respirava em paz, sem temer, sem sofrer, sem odiar._

_E cada vez mais eu me entregava àquele garoto, como aquilo era maravilhoso! Ele, ao contrário de mim, não tinha receios em se 'abrir' na minha frente e fazia questão de demonstrar o quanto me amava. Eu também o amava, apesar de nunca ter amado, nem antes nem depois, pude distinguir esse sentimento que batia aqui dentro. Acho que tive muita sorte em poder tê-lo para mim. Oh, Deus, eu o amava! Mas nunca conseguia mostrar claramente o que sentia por ele. Eu sei que isso o magoava, mesmo que ele compreendesse essa minha personalidade, acho que no fundo ele desejava muito escutar da minha boca palavras como "eu te amo" ou carinhos e aconchegos, mimos. Quer saber, eu deveria tê-lo mimado, deveria tê-lo aninhado em meus braços e repetido cem mil vezes "eu te amo". _

_--_

Kai estava apoiado na ponte de madeira, observando distraidamente a lagoa abaixo dela. Onde estava Max? Ele já estava atrasado. Desencostou-se, saindo para procurá-lo.

--

Max corria rápido pelas ruas do centro, a fila que pegara na loja para poder comprar-lhe o presente o deixara bem atrasado. Apertou a caixinha azul bebê contra o peito, com medo de derrubá-la. Sabia que Kai não os considerava como namorados, mas naquele dia completariam um ano juntos e, por isso, guardara toda a sua mesada durante três meses para comprar-lhe aquele humilde presente. Tinha certeza de que Kai não lhe comprara nada, mas não importava, sabia que o garoto era assim mesmo e, quem sabe, se com o tempo ele não mudasse um pouquinho? Aí, quem sabe, se um dia não ganharia um presente dele.

Sorriu mediante a idéia, seria tão bom, um verdadeiro sonho. Continuou correndo, respirando pela boca.

--

As mãos dentro dos bolsos, queria encontrar logo o loirinho, pois ele sempre chegava na hora aos seus encontros. Sentia uma pontadinha no estômago ao imaginar que ele poderia ter se esquecido que fazia um ano que estavam juntos. Não que esperasse grande coisa, uma vez que nem uma lembrancinha comprara, mas esperava que ao menos ele se lembrasse.

Estava tão distraído que mal percebeu quando seus olhos bateram numa cena há alguns metros à frente.

_--_

Max já chegara ao parque quando escutou uma voz conhecida.

" Max? " Marion segurava as mãos à altura da cintura.

Voltou-se, encarando a amiga. Sorriu:

" Olá, Mari. "

Finalmente criara coragem para se declarar ao amigo. Passara tanto tempo só na expectativa, só esperando a melhor oportunidade para confessar-lhe e, agora que reunira forças para dizer-lhe que o amava, não a desperdiçaria. Quando ligara para a casa do loirinho, seu pai lhe disse que ele estaria no parque. Passara o caminho inteiro tentando desistir, dar meia volta e ir embora, mas estava decidida. Iria fazer aquilo, tinha que fazê-lo e ponto. Encarou-o, corando. Tentou falar, mas estava muda.

" Marion? " perguntou, estranhando seu comportamento.

Continuou calada, queria lhe falar tantas coisas, mas som nenhum saía de sua boca. Corou mais ainda, envergonhando-se.

" O que foi? Você está bem? " tocou em seu rosto, retirando uma mecha de cima de seu olho.

Ao sentir o toque macio e suave da mão de Max, não resistiu, deixando seu corpo tomar as rédeas da situação. Num impulso, jogou-se em seus braços, alcançando aquela boca rosada.

--

" Hoh! " sem que pudesse evitar, um ruído escapou de sua garganta. Um ruído que significava surpresa, raiva, desapontamento, mágoa.

Max empurrou-a, assustado. Virou-se para onde ouvira o barulho, deparando-se, atônito, com seu amante. Por um segundo os três ficaram apenas se encarando, até que Marion, envergonhadíssima, saiu correndo em disparada. Max a viu correr, chorando, e não conseguiu evitar de ficar preocupado. Entretanto, sua atenção foi completamente desviada da garota ao sentir seu rosto virar-se num movimento brusco e um ardido incômodo alojar-se em sua face. Levou a mão a bochecha, sentindo-a quente, ao passo que lágrimas deixavam seus olhos.

" Kai... "

Kai não disse nada, nem conseguia. Somente lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia mais de mil palavras. Como ele ousara brincar com seus sentimentos? A decepção viera em questões de segundos, ele se entregara de coração ao garoto e ele pagava nessa moeda? A reprovação estava estampada em sua face, mas pior que isso, Max pôde perceber outra coisa: dor. A dor que Kai sentia era imensa, nunca achou que fosse sentir algo tão forte assim novamente. Virou-se saindo de lá antes que seu tom colérico dessa brecha para um choroso, o qual ele não queria demonstrar de jeito algum na frente daquele vadio.

O loirinho não conseguia se mover, tudo acontecera tão rápido que ainda não entendia direito, a ficha ainda não caíra. De repente viu Kai se afastar e um nó subiu pela garganta, fazendo-o ter um choro convulsionado. O que Kai estaria pensando dele? E a dor que era tão clara nos olhos cinzas... Sentiu o estômago arder, não podia deixar que o amante sofresse de novo, não queria saber que ele era o culpado de tanto sofrimento. Também tinha muito medo de não conseguir se explicar, não suportaria viver sem o amante.

Só teve consciência de que ainda estava no mesmo lugar quando deixou cair o pequeno pacote que trazia na mão. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando o embrulho azul com um laço pomposo branco, fazendo com que algumas lágrimas pingassem na embalagem. Pegou-o rapidamente e desandou a correr. Seguia qualquer direção, nem vira que caminho o moreno tomara.

--

Kai passava apressado por entre todas aquelas pessoas que se aglomeravam na rua naquele dia cinza. Seu coração pesava 100 quilos, estava estarrecido, indignado... Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Nunca, nunca em sua mísera vida recebera amor de alguém e, justamente agora que achara ser digno de tal, descobria que não, que nunca seria amado. Como o loirinho o magoara! Ele não podia ter feito isso, não podia. Não podia tê-lo enganado e traído daquela forma tão suja e traiçoeira.

--

Max corria como um desesperado, esbarrando de leve em algumas pessoas. A respiração ofegante, as pernas moles e o coração disparado, enquanto sua visão era embaçada pela água que saía de seus olhos úmidos. Só desejava encontrar logo o garoto que tanto amava e acabar com aquele pesadelo de uma vez.

Trombou de frente com alguém. Ergueu a vista para se desculpar, quando sentiu duas mãos pousarem em seus ombros.

" Olha, mas que gracinha temos aqui! " sorriu o homem que o segurava.

Assustou-se ao ouvir tal comentário e, mais que depressa, reparou no que acontecia: um rapaz alto e bem arrumado, de cabelo cinza preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, estava com as mãos em si, logo atrás dele vinham mais dois, um moreno e gordinho e outro de cabelo oxigenado, vestindo uma regata que expunha seus músculos fortes e uma tatuagem de dragão horrorosa. Tentou afastar-se, todavia o homem o segurou forte.

" Ora, já pensando em ir? " riu mais um pouco, puxando o menino para o beco a seus lados.

" Não! Me solta! " tentou gritar, mas o homem moreno socou-lhe a boca, espirrando sangue.

Sentiu-se atordoado com a violência do golpe, deixando-se a contragosto ser levado para o beco. Uma escada de incêndio percorria uma das paredes, a outra era ocupada por uma grande lixeira, ao lado da qual encontrava-se alguns sacos de lixo. Sentiu-se ser jogado contra a parede dos fundos. Olhou, assustado, para os três homens que fechavam seu caminho, desejando que alguém o salvasse. Apertou os olhos, rezando baixinho.

--

Vagava pelas ruas, o sol já se punha e ,junto com ele, suas tristezas apenas aumentavam. Estava tão desalentado que não sabia que atitude tomar. Não era possível esquecer de um amor tão fácil, mas tinha que tentar. Decidira que se afastaria do time por enquanto, e, depois que tivesse superado a dor que sentia, voltaria para se vingar de Max. Ele iria aprender a não brincar com seus sentimentos, aqueles mesmos que guardara bem guardado e que só permitira que ele visse.

Quando deu por si, estava perto do parque, mais algumas quadras e voltaria para onde saíra há algum tempo. Parou e deu meia volta, disposto a retornar. De repente ouviu um gemido, bem baixinho, vindo dali de perto. Não se incomodava com quem quer o tivesse soltado, entretanto, aquela pareceu-lhe a voz de Max. Talvez ele estivesse aos amassos com Marion. Ah, não, depois de todo o mal que lhe fizera ainda ficava se esfregando com aquela vadia! A raiva subiu à cabeça, fazendo-o seguir o barulho, adentrando em um beco.

Seu coração parou por alguns instantes, sentindo a visão empretejar. Apoiou uma mão numa parede, respirando fundo e tentando recobrar os sentidos. Outro gemido o despertou, obrigando-o a ver a cena à sua frente: Max estava caído no chão, quase desmaiado, das roupas só restavam os trapos jogados pelo beco, suas partes baixas estavam completamente ensangüentadas, formando um poça vermelha naquela região do solo, o corpo todo cheio de marcas vermelhas, hematomas, escoriações e cortes mais profundos.

Aproximou-se, meio trôpego, de uma vez só, abaixando-se ao seu lado.

" Max... " sussurrou com dificuldade. Não conseguia falar, estava chocado.

Lágrimas escorriam abundantes de seus olhos, a primeira vez, que se lembrava, na vida. Segurou a mão do menino, sentindo-a quente, olhando em seu rosto, podia ver que este suave em sinal de febre alta. Max abria e fechava os olhos, esforçando-se para continuar acordado.

" Kai... Eu sabia que viria... " falou num tom baixo.

" Max, o que fizeram com você? " a voz saindo embargada pelo choro.

O menino respirava com dificuldade, esticou o bracinho, tentando pegar um pacotinho. Kai acompanhava seus movimentos, abalado demais para raciocinar direito. Puxou o pacote para junto de si, este que agora estava sujo e amaçado.

" Fe... Feliz aniversário de um ano... " estendeu-lhe a mão, mostrando o presente.

Kai, tremendo, segurou o pacote e, cuidadosamente, o abriu. Dentro dele havia uma beyblade nova, transparente e cinza, com um nome gravado: Kai. Kai segurou forte a beyblade, levando-a ao peito.

" Max, por favor, agüente. Por favor, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo tanto! "

O menino deu um sorriso fraco, recostando melhor a cabeça no chão. Contraiu o rosto:

" Dói... Uhn... Dói muito. " sussurrou, virando o rosto febril para o lado, tornando a fechar os olhos.

Acariciou os fios loiros, como se aquilo amenizasse a sua dor. As lágrimas rolavam abundantes pela sua face.

--

_1 semana. Você ficou uma maldita semana em coma até... Até seu corpo não agüentar mais... _

_Toda vez me pergunto como isso pôde acontecer. Nós estávamos juntos e felizes e, no segundo seguinte, você está caído num beco escuro, totalmente rasgado. Às vezes não acredito, às vezes acho que foi só um sonho ruim. E é o que parece, um pesadelo. Sempre que fecho meus olhos, vejo sua imagem tentando suportar a dor. É muito difícil dormir em paz quando penso no que você sofreu... Que era para você ainda estar aqui, ao meu lado, e não enterrado embaixo de um monte de terra._

_E agora o medo, a tristeza e o desespero voltam a me dominar. Talvez seja isso, talvez eu esteja destinado a senti-los. Mas eu já estou acostumado, tenho que ser perfeito, jamais demonstrar meus sentimentos ou deixá-los me tornar fraco. _

_--_

_Este sou eu. Este é meu submundo caótico, estas são as trevas que me consomem e esta é a minha vida._

_Sintam-se bem-vindos para voltar e, até lá, desejo-lhes um bom dia e uma boa noite._

_Owari_

_--_

Pime: TT.TT

Eu não me aprofundei muito nos sentimentos deles porque, se agora eu já tou chorando, se eu ficasse descrevendo seus sentimentos e tal, eu acabaria me afogando em lágrimas. Cêis podem ver que os pensamentos finais do Kai ficaram bem curtinhos porque eu já tava abalada demais.

Nunca mais vou escrever fics depois de ter lido uma deathfic u.u Até agora não to acreditando que eu fiz isso com o Max... quer dizer, ele é só um criança. Mas td bem, nunca mais vou repetir, porque só de imaginar ele se contorcendo e dizendo que tá com dor me dá uma puta duma angústia!

Max: O-O

Kai: Eu não acredito que você fez isso com ele! . 

Pime: Er... Ur... pois é, eu também naum. ó-ò

Max: Arrrrghhh! Porque você tinha que me matar?

Pime: Ué, porque eu já assassinei um monte de personagem... Quatre, Duo (duas vezes ainda por cima!), Oros, Omi... Peraí, eu ainda naum fiz nada com o Kuruma, né? "olhar maligno"

Kuruma: Ow, ow, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva! Nem vem, que nesse meu corpinho lindo ng tasca... Quer dizer, o Hiei tasca, né... Er, mas isso já é outra história. -"

Hiei: Hn. u.ú

Kai: Se você encostar mais um dedinho sequer no Max, eu msm te mato! ò-ó

Pime:

Max: Hun... Kai-chan! -

Kai "abraçando o Max": Vem, kawaii, vem tomar um sorvete pra calmar.

Max: -

Pime: E no fim todo mundo saiu lucranu:D

Bom, se quiserem, podem me mandar um review (msm que seja pra xingar... Eu sei, eu mereço. v)

Tchauzinhu!

Agosto/05


End file.
